A ThanksKilling year with Horseland
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: A Evil Turkey is killing people near the other side of horseland and it's up to the team to stop the Turkey.


It all started when it was a quiet night when everything was quiet.

"Welcome to Horseland, where all love and caring is from."

"It's been a night, what can get any worse than this?"

"Hello you three, is this Horseland?" Shep, Tinny and Angora turned around to see a Turkey who looked scary.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No why F***er?"

"I've never seen you before, are you from another farm?"

"Out of my way pig!" the Turkey ran to the barn and started to make a mess as the horses were freaking out.

"The horses!" Will with Bailey ran to the barn to get all the horses out of the barn as they turned to see the roof was about to fall and a Turkey standing in front of them, he looked mad.

"A Turkey! and he's after the horses!"

"Get away you B*******!" Bailey started kicking the Turkey as he ran away and the roof fell but luckily none of the horses got hurt and Will and Bailey didn't get hurt either.

The next morning everyone in Horseland saw that the roof of the barn collapsed

"What happened?"

"Did something bad happened here last night?" Molly asked.

"A Turkey was here last night, and he was crazy." Bailey said.

"And the roof collapsed while we tried to shoo the Turkey away, but no one is hurt is a good thing."

"But how long will it take to fix the roof?"

"It will be a couple of weeks before the roof is fixed."

"Weeks!?"

"That will take forever."

"And where can our horses stay?"

"We'll worry about that, and the next thing is. Where is that Turkey?"

"I found out where he's next location is." Will said as he pulled out a map as the team looked at the map.

"Where is he now? are we going after him or something?" Zoey asked.

"He is somewhere at the other side of this land where we are now."

"So how long is it from here to there?"

"It's about a 3 hour drive."

"But we can do it."

"Yes we can, we'll leave tomorrow."

"But what's at the other side of the land?"

"It's at Color-hood, there's some of my friends that I known has been to woodland. And woodland is passed Color-hood."

"Ok then, we'll meet us all here tomorrow."

The next morning the trailers were loaded up with the horses and the people at Horseland were driving.

"Now, I have all the weapons and plans for when we catch the Turkey and we'll be on our way there. There's been people killed there and they would like us to help them."

"Is it the same Turkey problem that we have?"

"Yes it is."

"So we're going to catch him some how." Chloe said.

At Color-hood everyone was at a house on Hood-wind street at house 89 their horses are near the house so they can keep a eye on them.

"Now we're all settled in our house."

"It's very big like a huge cottage."

"So there's not many bedrooms then I expected."

"So there's 8 of us, and there's 4 bedrooms. Why not we share a bedroom."

"Good idea Zoey. There's 2 bedrooms down here and there's 2 upstairs.

"I'll be with Bailey my sweetie." Chloe hugged Bailey.

"I'll stay with Chloe."

"Sarah and I will up upstairs in one bedroom Nani will have the other room, Alma and Molly will be down here and Chloe with Bailey and Zoey will all be in the same room."

"All three of us?"

"That will be crazy."

"Quit whining Zoey, we'll work it all out." Chloe replied.

In there bedroom Zoey was reading her book in the bedroom while Chloe was in the shower, Bailey took Aztec for a ride and will call if he sees anything unusual.

"Let it go, let it go. I want to hit that Turkey, let it go, let it go." Zoey heard her sister singing in the shower so she knocked on the bathroom door she banged so loud that Chloe stopped singing "WAIT A MINUTE SISTER!"

"Look Chloe, I don't have all day."

"Zoey!?" Chloe growled as her phone ranged "Grrrrrrr!"

Zoey picked up her sister's cell "No answer Chloe, it's a prank call I think."

After when Chloe was out of the shower her phone ranged "Hello?"

Zoey listened closely as someone started swearing on the phone with Chloe and she knew what we going on til Chloe yelled back and hung up on the person.

"How rude of that person to swear like that."

"I heard it all."

"Like, I don't care if he tries to hurt me. I rather get hurt than you."

"I wonder if we should go to the bank? I need to get my card renewed." Zoey said.

"Sure I need to get mine done too, let's go."

At the bank Zoey and Chloe were getting the money from the bank machine.

"Now want to go first?"

"Sure." Chloe put in her code numbers but no money was coming out.

"Why isn't there money coming out?"

"Give it a minute, maybe someone used it so it could take a minute." Chloe then still didn't see any money.

"Is it out of order? I think it is."

"There's no note to tell us, maybe they didn't know. Do you want me to ask them to take a look at it?"

"Wait a minute, try hitting it to get it going. Our dad does that when things don't work." Chloe kicked the money machine and allot of money came out and Zoey got a bag to stuff it all in. The money bank then ran out of money when all the money came out and filled the bag.

"Look at what you did Zoey, you made me wreck it."

"No I didn't you tolled me to do it."

"Yes you did, now we're going to get in ourselves lots of trouble." Chloe replied as she pulled her card out and she and her sister saw they got allot of money "Wait a second, this is all the money we have when I put the card in and pressed my numbers."

"This is cool, now sister before we get home. Put the money in the car and wait for me, I have to renew my card."

After renewing her card, Zoey and Chloe were so excited about the money they got at the bank. Chloe couldn't stop thing about it.

"Money, look at all the money we got. We're richer than we think Zoey."

"Chloe, first I fought we broke the money machine til we found out it might be all ready broken at that time."

"I can't wait til our friends see this, they'll be so shocked at the story for when we tell them."

"We're all done Chloe, we'll go store that money and then we'll do more things on my list." Zoey replied as she looked at her list of things to do.

"What's next on the list sis?"

"It says, we have to go to the store to get milk; chips and we need some pills for Sarah's cold."

"Ok then, I'll order pizza tonight Zoey. Because I don't feel like cooking."

"Everyone's going to have all ready eaten by the time we get back."

"We're on our way to the store then we're going to get Sarah's pills."

"CHLOE LOOK OUT!" Zoey screamed as she pointed Chloe out a Turkey as she slamed on her breaks and the car stopped and it didn't hit the bird.

"Oh my gosh, I hope that bird is ok." Chloe and Zoey got out of the car and saw a Turkey look at the two sisters.

"Hey watch were you're going."

"How rude in a way, sorry."

After everything was done Chloe and Zoey were driving home from everything they did.

"Was that the Turkey Will saw?"

"I got a picture of it on my phone while you were driving." Zoey pulled out her phone and showed it to Chloe.

"Wait a sec, that's the Turkey that scaed the horses and is killing everyone at Color-hood."

"We gotta show this to Will and the team." Chloe then parked the car near the pizza pick up place.

"So what kind do you want Zoey?"

"Get pepperoni please."

"Ok if there's any problems, honk the horn or ran in the pizza place." Chloe said as she locked the car after she got out. Zoey was sitting there as she was on her phone as a Turkey got in the driver's seat.

"Hello there." Zoey said but the Turkey didn't say a thing "I said hello, are you death?"

"Sorry, my hearing is bad after you almost hit me!" Zoey screamed as she swang the door open and ran in the pizza place and crashed into her sister.

"Is everything ok?"

"It's fine sir, my sister's done this a couple of times." Chloe then turned to Zoey "Zoey what's wrong with you? you sounded like you were having a heart attack."

"Turkey, he was in the car. I saw him."

"When I get the pizza we'll have a look in the car."

At the car Chloe took a look in the car to see if she saw the Turkey is what Zoey saw.

"Are you sure you saw him?"

"Yes, and I'm scared to be in there alone."

"Nothing here, but look at this." Chloe pulled out a feather that belongs to a Turkey "Turkey feather, this one is different than the other ones."

"They're brown, is this one not?"

"Was he brown?"

"Yes, but this one has a blue feather that fell off."

"We'll go home and tell our friends about this."

"Let's go Zoey, they'll not believe what has happened."

End of chapter 1


End file.
